Struggle for Existence
by me you and kaoru
Summary: Another new chapter! Yue Ying finds Zilong and one of her bodyguards! This fanfic will probably end up being a large scavenger hunt... RR please!
1. Desperate Measures

Struggle for Existence  
Chapter 1  
By Yukira Tsurama  
  
Author's Notes: ...  
  
Disclaimer: I know, I know... Characters aren't mine. *sigh*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Although Yue Ying was a good listener, and very polite, she found it hard to concentrate on what her husband was discussing at the current meeting. For the past few months, Zhuge Liang had been rather pensive, and stress had taken its toll on him. He also looked extremely serious all the time.  
  
Something was definitely wrong. Zhuge Liang always told Yue Ying what he'd talk about at the next meeting, but this time, nothing. Nothing at all. This made the meeting rather serious, but Yue Ying's gaze kept scrolling around the room.  
  
Yue Ying suddenly twitched as Zhao Yun accidentally spilled some ink on the table.  
  
"For months, I have been observant of Wu and Wei's actions." Said Zhuge Liang. "I have traced down their movements on a map, and I have come to the conclusion that--"  
  
He hesitated.  
  
"Wu and Wei are forming a temporary alliance to attack our kingdom."  
  
Yue Ying slightly grinned, despite the severity of the situation. Jiang Wei noticed a tiny smile creep onto her face, and stared blankly.  
  
Zhuge Liang continued. "Even with reinforcements from the villages and the whole Shu army, we will not be able to stop Wu and Wei combined. Therefore, I have formulated a plan."  
  
He unrolled a few scrolls, then spoke. "In the short amount of time that I've had to prepare for this, I've created an insecure plan that will probably take a lot of effort to enact, but it will work if everyone follows directions."  
  
"What kind of plan would that be?" blurted out an anxious Ma Chao.  
  
Zhuge Liang paused for a moment, to gather his thoughts, then answered. "I knew that if we all remained here, the Wu and Wei forces would crush us entirely. If all the individual officers separate and stay into hiding throughout China, then the forces will be safe. When Wu and Wei finally believe that Shu has disappeared and break up their alliance, I shall send out messengers to the individual officers and we will attack each kingdom separately."  
  
"Lord Zhuge," said Jiang Wei. "I fear that the plan will fail. It's not secure. It's too risky. What if you were to..."  
  
"If I were to die?" asked Zhuge Liang. "Then you shall take over the plan."  
  
Yue Ying let out an indignant groan, but Zhuge didn't acknowledge it.  
  
"When I feel that the time is right," continued Zhuge. "I shall inform each officer of the position that they will assume. If we are all spread out enough, then the alliance will not have a good chance of catching us all."  
  
It was apparent that Zhao Yun had strong doubts. "Lord Zhuge Liang, I know that you are the master strategist and that you have formed brilliant strategies over the past...but...I fear that the plan is not rational in many ways."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"First," replied Zhao. "I believe that scattering officers throughout these vast lands will set the Shu kingdom in a period of disunion. Even if we do form a union to attack Wu and Wei, the discipline and morale of the soldiers are at risk."  
  
"Yes," sighed Zhuge Liang. "I know that this plan is flawed, and I know that it may not work, but we have very little time. Either we carry out the plan...or be ultimately destroyed."  
  
"I guess so." Zhao Yun sighed as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
For the next two weeks, Zhuge Liang disciplined the soldiers rather harshly. He had them perform countless drills, and he even yelled at some of them.  
  
Yue Ying feared that Zhuge was losing his mind. One night, she had asked him if she could assist in his plan, but he refused.  
  
Zhuge Liang was also giving out the individual locations to each officer secretly. The officers weren't supposed to know each other's locations, in the event that one officer would be captured and forced to tell the other officers' locations. Another great flaw in the plan, but for security reasons.  
  
As the days went by, Zhuge Liang's calm, sophisticated composure disintegrated, and Yue Ying found it harder to read his emotions with each passing day. Finally, she gave up on the poor bastard.  
  
However, something dangerous was drawing near, and both Yue Ying and Zhuge Liang could sense it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review... No! I'm not writing for reviews, but it's nice to know that someone reads my fanfics. I think I just get reviews out of pity. T-T I write terribly... 


	2. Yue Ying's Escape

Struggle for Existence  
Chapter 2  
By Yukira Tsurama  
  
Disclaimer: All Dynasty Warriors characters used in this fanfiction belong to Koei, but the storyline is MINE~! Teehee.  
  
Author's Notes: Answers to reviews are at the bottom. Is that what you were looking for? ~_^  
  
Random thought: Every time my friend puts a mood ring on, it turns light pinkish. Every time I put it on, it turns BLACK after TWO seconds! Is this something I need to worry about? TELL ME PLEASE!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The days seemed to be longer for Yue Ying. However, everyone else around her did their tasks hastily; in the next day after telling the horrible news, Zhuge Liang's stress seemed to affect everyone--that is, except for Yue Ying.  
  
And even though Yue Ying was assigned to write down new policies instructed by her husband, her thoughts wandered off. Suddenly, writing multiple hanzi was difficult and tiring, and it was such a nice day outside. Although Yue Ying was a diligent worker that always did her taskswork efficiently, she slipped out of the palace grounds and procrastinated from her further duties.  
  
And just what did Yue Ying do outside? She strolled around the vast gardens, at a leisurely pace.  
  
Petals from the cherry trees fluttered to the ground gracefully, and the world seemed to be at ease. However, deep in her heart, Yue Ying knew that it probably wouldn't be for a very long time. Colorful lilies from a nearby pond drew her to it.  
  
Yue Ying could remember what things were like for her when she was very young. The village people called her plain, and often compared her to the other pretty village girls. At that time, no one acknowledged her potential. Yue Ying grew up in a place where people doubted her, the other girls mocked her, and even her mother scolded her for being so grave "on purpose".  
  
And now, Yue Ying gazed back at her sullen reflection in the pond. Now that she had thought about it, she was rather plain. Perhaps it was because she refused to wear makeup, sometimes chasing persistent saleswomen out of the palace grounds.  
  
"I could be pretty if I wanted to," Yue Ying said to herself. "It would just be too much of a sacrifice..."  
  
"How so, Lady Yue?"  
  
Yue Ying turned around quickly and saw Zhao Yun standing over her. Yue Ying smiled.  
  
"The calamity hasn't affected you either, Zhao Yun?" asked Yue Ying curiously, only calling him by his name for the first time.  
  
"No." was the reply. Zhao Yun turned around, his back facing her.  
  
A somewhat awkward silence passed over them.  
  
"Anyway," Zhao Yun spoke, sitting down next to Yue Ying. "I think that you are beautiful just the way you are."  
  
Yue Ying smiled, but she brushed off his compliment. "No, I'm not. I'm plain looking."  
  
This time, Zhao Yun looked her straight in the eye. Yue Ying tried to break eye contact, blushing slightly. "No, you are truly beautiful." Zhao Yun smiled to himself. Yue Ying felt herself blushing.  
  
Zhao Yun rose and bowed to her briefly. "I'm sorry, Lady Yue, but I must help the other generals calm the soldiers. They're getting out of hand."  
  
Yue Ying nodded, and watched as Zhao Yun walked out of the garden.  
  
And for a while, Yue Ying was utterly confused. Never before had she been so puzzled. Zhao Yun had told her sincerely that she was beautiful, and it had shocked her. Even Zhuge Liang himself never took the time to contemplate her, tell her that she was beautiful no matter what, and the like. Yue Ying was also doubtful about her marriage. Yue Ying and Zhuge Liang had never really spoken to each other intimately. Yue Ying herself was still a virgin.  
  
But after letting some time pass, Yue Ying felt belittled. What could a handsome warrior like Zhao Yun see in her, anyway?  
  
After letting the doubts in the back of her mind soak in for a while, Yue Ying went back into the palace to finish her work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yue Ying awoke suddenly. Something had happened, something bad. She could feel it. Yue Ying tied up her robe and ran into Zhuge Liang's room, but he wasn't there. Yue Ying then ran into each of the officers' quarters, only to find that they weren't there, either. Yue Ying rushed back to her room, grabbed her spear, and hastily hurried to the palace doors. She could hear faint shouts and cries.  
  
She was more surprised when she saw the murderous onslaught, Wu and Wei generals outnumbering the Shu officers in every direction. In the large mass of people, she saw Zhuge Liang being escorted to safety by Jiang Wei. But the strategist and his apprentice did not see Sima Yi or Lu Xun heading directly to them.  
  
Yue Ying tried to shout to her husband, but her voice alone would not be enough to overpower the cries of a thousand men. She could only watch in sheer terror as Sima Yi took down Zhuge Liang in one finishing move.  
  
Strangely, Yue Ying did not feel as much grief as she had expected. To her, Zhuge Liang had just been a companion, not really a husband. But she still felt sorrow.  
  
Jiang Wei's voice rang out. "OFFICERS! ESCAPE AND HEAD FOR YOUR DESTINATION!" Then Lu Xun rendered Jiang Wei unconscious.  
  
Yue Ying felt even more unsure. Jiang Wei was the only other person that could direct her husband's last strategy, and with him being taken away...  
  
How would Shu reunite?  
  
Yue Ying called out to the Shu generals, but they paid no attention to her. They just scattered out in the direction of their destination.  
  
How would the strategy get carried out?  
  
Yue Ying thought quickly. How would she figure out the positions of the Shu generals? Then she remembered that Zhuge Liang had left a full copy of his complete plan inside the palace somewhere. If she could find it, then she would be able to reunite Shu and keep the information safe from Wu and Wei. If only she could find it...  
  
And then the Wei general, Zhang He, saw her at the entrance of the palace, and informed Sima Yi. Yue Ying ran back inside the palace in pursuit of her husband's written strategy.  
  
If she had been wearing battle armor, then Yue Ying would have had trouble running. But in her silk robes, she could sprint with ease.  
  
Yue Ying ran into Zhuge Liang's study room, and searched for the plan on his desk. It wasn't there. But there were several scrolls and scraps of paper. Yue Ying grabbed them and ran for the meeting hall.  
  
It was at that moment that Yue Ying heard the front doors to the palace slam violently and fall to the ground. She surveyed the meeting hall's desk hastily.  
  
As Yue Ying searched frantically, she could hear light, but agile footsteps somewhere in the building, getting closer and closer to her.  
  
"Come on, come on..." she thought to herself as papers flew in the air. "Where is it!?"  
  
"Who's there?" asked a cunning, sly voice.  
  
Yue Ying saw General Zhang He at the door. Her eyes widened, and she reached for a scroll that fell underneath the desk. Opening it quickly, she saw it that it was the written strategy! Now if she could escape...  
  
Yue Ying ran off, scrolls and pieces of paper tucked under her left arm, her right arm wielding her weapon, and the written strategy in her left hand. In an effort to escape as quickly as she could, she suddenly bumped into someone.  
  
It was the Wei strategist Sima Yi. How fortunate.  
  
Sima Yi smiled a wicked smile at Yue Ying, who was scrambling to her feet. "Hello. Where are you going?"  
  
Another interruption occurred when the wall next to Yue Ying collapsed. This time, it was Lu Xun. He tried to shoot Yue Ying with a fire arrow, but missed and set the other wall on fire. Yue Ying was now surrounded, an open fire behind her, Lu Xun in front of her, and Sima Yi to the side. Then Zhang He showed up. In one leap, Zhang He kicked Yue Ying, and the scrolls that she held fell to the ground.  
  
Sima Yi tried to grab the largest scroll, the written strategy, but Yue Ying tripped him with her spear and grabbed it first. Lu Xun tried to pull the scroll from her, but she kicked him away.  
  
Zhang He kicked her again, and the scroll fell out of her hands, far from her reach. She had to make a quick decision: destroy the scroll, or try to get it back?  
  
The chances of her getting it back were hopeless. She'd have to destroy the scroll.  
  
However, if the scroll was destroyed, then she'd have to figure out the locations of the Shu officers by reading over the planning notes.  
  
Sima Yi tried to grab the scroll again, but Yue Ying reacted first and pushed it into the fire with her spear. The scroll burst into flames and caught fire quickly.  
  
As the three generals were distracted, Yue Ying grabbed the smaller scrolls and ran off again.  
  
This time, she exited the palace through the back doors. There was a stable there, and she could ride one of the horses to safety.  
  
The high-pitched sound of a flute pierced Yue Ying's ears when she got outside. In front of the stable was Cao Pi's wife, Zhen Ji.  
  
Zhen Ji was a beautiful woman, and Yue Ying couldn't help but notice how inferior she looked compared to Zhen Ji. But Yue Ying didn't care at the moment; her life was at stake, and so was the fate of the Shu kingdom.  
  
Yue Ying didn't want to fight. She wanted to get away slyly this time.  
  
"Lady Zhen, how about if we play a game?"  
  
"I have no time for games." Zhen Ji replied harshly.  
  
"If you can beat me, then I shall place my life in your hands. If I win, then you will let me go free."  
  
Zhen Ji seemed amused. "Go on."  
  
Yue Ying thought for a few seconds, then took off her jeweled necklace (A/N: I'm making this up at the last second...it's a really heavy necklace, m'kay?), it was a special necklace that she had received when she married Zhuge Liang. It was adorned with rubies, sapphires, and a jade pendant of high value. Yue Ying noticed Zhen Ji's eyes sparkle looking at the necklace.  
  
"We will use your flute and my necklace to play this game. Each of us will take turns putting on the necklace, and you will have to get it off using the flute."  
  
Zhen Ji frowned. "That isn't possible!"  
  
"Is it?" Yue Ying smirked.  
  
Zhen Ji sighed in an intrinsic way, then spoke. "Alright then, I trust that you are a woman of her word. But if I win, I get your life AND your necklace."  
  
Zhen Ji placed the necklace on first, then took the flute. At first, she slipped the flute under the chain and jerked it up quickly, but it didn't work. She tried to rise it up slowly, but it still didn't work. She then gave up. But she still glared at Yue Ying, and said "I don't lose until you win!" Yue Ying deemed this fair, then placed the necklace on her own neck.  
  
As Yue Ying fumbled with the flute and the necklace, a devious thought came to Zhen Ji's mind.  
  
"You never mentioned any further rules about this game, did you?"  
  
Yue Ying shook her head.  
  
Zhen Ji smirked. "Then I guess it won't be cheating if I--" Zhen Ji didn't finish her sentence, she just backed up and prepared to do a flying kick on Yue Ying, who was still having trouble getting the necklace off.  
  
At that moment, Yue Ying realized the secret. You had to balance both sides of the necklace, then pull it up slowly at all angles.  
  
Zhen Ji's flying kick still knocked Yue Ying to the ground, and by that time, the necklace was off. Yue Ying was furious.  
  
Zhen Ji only smirked.  
  
Yue Ying grabbed the scrolls, her spear, the necklace, AND the flute, then mounted a horse. "It doesn't matter!" yelled Yue Ying. "I won the game, I KEEP your flute! HA!"  
  
Zhen Ji then gasped. "You--You...give it back!"  
  
By then, Yue Ying was already a mile away, and clearly intent on reuniting Shu.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Answers to reviews:  
  
Beast trainer: Yue Ying is so cool. Thanks for the review!  
  
lacitar13: Yes...I do recall saying something about Zhao Yun/Yue Ying in a review! Thanks for reminding me! Zhao Yun will end up with Yue Ying...what do you think? Interesting couple, isn't it?  
  
VampireTybalt: Thank you for the review, and yes. I hope it does get interesting, now that Yue Ying has Zhen Ji's flute...  
  
I'm so tired. I have midterm exams tomorrow...so sleepy...  
  
Review please~! 


	3. Finding Zilong

Struggle for Existence  
Chapter 2  
By Yukira Tsurama  
  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine...but, if you are reading this, they probably aren't yours either! HAHA!  
  
... welcome to my world.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, I was going to slack off on fanfiction and proclaim writer's block, but with the inspiring reviews I've received, I've put off studying for midterm exams to write this chapter! Thanks for your support!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yue Ying rode on her horse for a few hours, until she could no longer recognize where she was. In other words, she was lost.  
  
Tired and somewhat frustrated, Yue Ying let the horse drink some water at a nearby stream, then began to examine the flute that had belonged to Zhen Ji.  
  
Never before had Yue Ying seen such an exquisite and unique weapon that doubled as a musical instrument. She checked the flute for flaws, but found none.  
  
The flute was crafted out of gold and steel, and it was a deep blue color with solid gold embellishments at the ends. Various gems were studded in the flute itself. It surely must have been a great loss for Lady Zhen.  
  
After a few more minutes, Yue Ying decided to head for the nearest town and figure out Zhuge Liang's strategy from his planning notes.  
  
The nearest city was Changshan, a large crowded place where people roamed around night and day. Because of the great economy, restaurants there often served free food from time to time, and merchants would spare some goods for the pretty girls. Although there was a good chance of Yue Ying remaining inconspicuous for the time being, she wasn't safe yet. Flashes of blue and red armor were evident in the crowds of people, signifying that the Wu and Wei soldiers were after Yue Ying.  
  
Yue Ying snuck up to a quiet table in a large restaurant and was amazed by the hospitality of Changshan. The owners of the restaurant seemed to recognize Yue Ying, and would send waitresses over her table to bring dim sum and hot tea, free of charge.  
  
Yue Ying smiled and sipped her tea, but frowned when she saw two Wu soldiers enter the restaurant. Although she tried to remain inconspicuous, she couldn't help but be angered by the way the two soldiers treated the other people in the restaurant. Still, she needed to be obscure.  
  
Laying out the scrolls and planning notes of her late husband, she drank more tea and read through the notes carefully.  
  
Even though Yue Ying was concentrating on one paragraph, a small sketch of a dragon drew her gaze to one of the scrolls.  
  
"A certain warrior fled away to a town always awake, night and day." Read Yue Ying. "A city dearest to him on this earth, being the place of his birth."  
  
She then realized that the scrolls held riddles that would tell her the locations of the Shu warriors. But which officer was this riddle talking about?  
  
As she recited the names of all the generals that she knew, she realized that Zhuge Liang was more intelligent than she thought he was. The Wei and Wu soldiers would never guess which generals these were since they had never known the Shu officers outside of battle. In fact, Yue Ying began to resent battle. It was such a thing that stopped your social life, and slowly turned you into a jaded regretless soldier, with no other purpose in life except for taking other men's lives.  
  
Still, there was a reason for all this slaughter. The ideals of the Wu and Wei kingdoms were very different and alike with Shu's, but it contrasted enough to separate the three kingdoms.  
  
However, the sketch of the little dragon still stood clearly in Yue Ying's mind. "Wait..." she thought. "Little Dragon? That's...Zilong! Zilong is here, in Changshan!"  
  
A feeling of triumph glowed in Yue Ying, and she felt more confident about her mission. But one question still stood clear: How would she find Zhao Zilong in such a vast, crowded city like this? Also, Zhao Zilong would be trying to remain as obscure as Yue Ying, to evade the enemy soldiers as well. And once Zhao Zilong disappeared, you had a slim chance of finding him.  
  
Although these doubts weighed heavily on Yue Ying, she still glowed with might and ambition, knowing that she must complete her task...not just for Zhuge Liang, but for herself and all of Shu.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as she noticed some Wei soldiers chasing a badly wounded girl outside. Defending the girl would expose Yue Ying, but she felt an obligation to save the girl. Yue Ying grabbed the scrolls, nodded in thanks to the waitresses, and unsheathed her spear and ran out of the restaurant.  
  
Outside, Yue Ying could see that the girl was holding a sword and also looked faintly familiar, but Yue Ying just couldn't place a name on that face...  
  
Yue easily maneuvered through the large groups of people and caught up with the Wei soldiers. Using the blunt end of her spear, she rendered the Wei soldiers unconscious. If she had killed anyone, then calamity and chaos would arise. Yue Ying didn't want that to happen.  
  
As Yue Ying got closer to the girl, she noticed the girl was wearing green armor. Another hint...but she still didn't remember who the girl was.  
  
When the girl saw Yue Ying, she immediately bowed, despite her wounds, and acknowledged her. "Lady Yue."  
  
Yue Ying couldn't help but look confused. The girl noticed Yue Ying's blank look, and introduced herself. "Lady Yue...I'm one of your bodyguards, Mei Jing."  
  
"Oh, that's right!" thought Yue Ying, now grinning to herself. "I haven't fought before yesterday in a long time...no wonder I don't even recognize my own bodyguards!"  
  
"Oh..." Yue Ying's voiced trailed off. "Where are...the other bodyguards, Cai Lin, Mai Li, and Junying?" Yue Ying smiled triumphantly, proud that she had remembered her other bodyguards' names.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
An awkward silence passed over them. "Anyways, I'm looking for General Zhao Zilong." Said Yue Ying without thinking.  
  
Mei Jing stayed silent, not sure how to reply, but she answered after hesitating. "I shall assist you."  
  
"Alright..." answered Yue Ying.  
  
"Very well..."  
  
Yue Ying and Mei Jing set off on their next mission: Finding Zilong.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The sun was overhead. It was noon. Zhao Zilong was walking in the noisy crowded city of Changshan, searching for Yue Ying.  
  
Zilong remembered Zhuge Liang's instructions precisely.  
  
(small flashback)  
  
"Go straight to Changshan and remain there until I send a messenger for you." Instructed Zhuge Liang.  
  
"Sir...who shall see to the protection of Lady Yue?" asked Zhao Yun.  
  
Zhuge Liang smiled good-naturedly. "I know that you are a good person, and a polite gentlemen, but Yue Ying has been given a location as well. I shall see to it that she does."  
  
"What if...something happens to her?"  
  
"Whatever it is," assured Zhuge Liang, "I will be able to protect her. Just do as I say, and Shu will be just fine."  
  
(end of flashback)  
  
Zhao Zilong knew that Yue Ying wasn't going to have anyone to protect her. He had seen a glimpse of Sima Yi, expertly poised for the attack...he had watched Zhuge Liang die, and he was mixed up on what to do. Following orders, he fled straight for Changshan, but a feeling of worry kept striking him. He was worried about Yue Ying.  
  
And now, maybe if Zhao Yun hurried up and found her, Yue Ying might still be okay. He hadn't seen Yue Ying exit the palace at all, and could only keep telling himself that Yue Ying was just fine, in the care of Jiang Wei...  
  
That rose some suspicion as well. The whereabouts of the young strategist were currently unknown.  
  
And although Zhao Zilong was trying to remain inconspicuous as well, he was unintentionally getting the undivided attention of young women all over Changshan.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yue Ying had suggested that she and Mei Jing split up to cover more ground. Mei Jing refused, saying that they would get lost. Yue Ying and Mei Jing then walked side by side, Yue Ying searching on the right, Mei Jing on the left. A young merchant winked at Mei Jing and gave her a jade pendant. Blushing furiously, Mei tried to focus on helping Yue Ying.  
  
It had also seemed that Yue Ying was more respected and popular than she thought she was. People everywhere had heard rumors of Yue Ying's prowess in battle and sharp intelligence, and they whispered among themselves as Yue Ying passed by.  
  
Finally stopping for rest, Yue Ying spoke. "Are you sure that you don't know where the rest of your group is?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
And as the two women kept searching, Mei Jing received more trinkets from merchants, and Yue Ying was still drawing attention.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Zhao Yun was walking in one direction continuously, and he thought he heard Yue Ying's name being mentioned. Perhaps it was his mind. He continued walking, and then he heard, "You mean Yue Ying!? The female warrior and genius!?" Zhao turned and saw that it was two young women that were quoting Yue Ying's presence.  
  
"Umm, excuse me ladies. Have you seen Officer Yue Ying anywhere in the city?" inquired Zhao Yun, politely waiting for a response.  
  
Upon seeing this handsome warrior near them, the two young women whispered little things into each others' ears and giggled. Zhao Yun then became aware of the attention that he had drawn to himself unintentionally. Turning around, Zhao Yun could see a crowd of more young women giggling air- headedly as they pointed and chattered. The crowd then ran after him.  
  
Oh, Zilong had been stuck in a sticky situation like this before. It almost reminded him of Cao Cao's men that had pursued him as he rescued the child lord Liu Shan, except that these were giggly girls.  
  
What could Zhao Zilong do? At Changban, he had fought and defeated Cao Cao's men. What would he do now?  
  
He ran.  
  
Zhao Yun sprinted as quickly as he could, heading for a hill of some sort.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yue Ying and Mei Jing were ready to give up. They had been searching for quite a long time, and both women rested against a tree nearby a hill.  
  
A man in white armor ran past them with amazing speed. Yue Ying's eyes lit up. "It's Zhao Zilong!" she cried.  
  
Mei Jing and Yue Ying headed after Zhao Yun, Mei Jing getting ahead. Once she was close enough, she tried to get the young general's attention. "Zhao Zilong! Over here!"  
  
Oddly enough, they got a response that sounded like "Shit! They know my name!"  
  
Yue Ying tried to call out to him. "ZHAO ZILONG!"  
  
Zhao Yun turned around, upon recognizing Yue Ying's voice. "Lady Yue!"  
  
Behind him, the crowd of girls squealed.  
  
Although they were extremely exhausted, the trio ran somewhere, not caring about where they were going, only intent on escaping.  
  
As they were running, though, Yue Ying felt somehow drawn to Zhao Zilong, and a part of her couldn't deny it.  
  
But, more importantly, Yue Ying was on the right path.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whee...I'm exhausted. I think that this chapter had too much humor...what do you think? Tell me. I'm open to comments.  
  
Answers to reviews:  
  
BlueDWGirl: Yup...even though Zhen Ji was cheating, Yue Ying still has her flute. Hehe. I wonder what she'll do with it, though... Oh, wait. I'm the authoress. I should know...but I don't.  
  
General-Beatrix666: Hehe. The scene with Yue Ying and Zhen Ji playing that game took me forever to think up...mainly because (1) I'm not that creative when it comes to witty things and (2) I was really tired. I should really edit that part, but naah...  
  
VampireTybalt: Oh, Yue Ying is pretty much set with Zilong. Although placing her with Sima Yi would be interesting...  
  
Beaniebag: I have just noticed that the plots in my fanfictions always change and develop spontaneously! Oh...and about Zhuge Liang... I just figured that he needed to be dead for Zhao Yun and Yue Ying to be together...and if he didn't die, then his strategy would go according to plan, making my story...straight to the point with no sudden twists. Hehe...sudden twists...  
  
Phoenix Spear: Yes...that gives me an idea. Just for fun, I'll include a part about Zhen Ji lamenting and wailing over her flute. But don't worry...she'll get a new one.  
  
HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Oh, and review! Hehe. 


End file.
